Gracias por la moneda
by MRosas
Summary: Si no es mucho pedir quisiera que me hicieras un último favor…Se feliz...


Draco Malfoy era un chico frio, egoísta, orgulloso y burlón. Presumía de su apellido y su dinero cada que tenia oportunidad. Sus amigos solo lo seguían por interés. No creía en el amor ni en esos sentimientos estúpidos, como el los llamaba.

Era viernes, lo que significaba tarde libre, y estaba aburrido. Ya había gritado a todos sus sirvientes hasta el cansancio y ni uno de los 300 canales de su TV lo entretenía. Así que, al final, decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Iba en su BMW negro sin un destino fijo cuando paso por el parque. Nunca había entrado a uno, tal vez seria entretenido. Estaciono el coche y entro.

Había muchos arboles y muchos postes de luz, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue una fuente, al centro del parque, con bancas a su alrededor. Se sentó en la que le quedaba mas cerca y se puso a ver a las personas que llegaban, se paraban a un lado de la fuente, decían algo en voz baja y luego arrojaban algo que parecía ser una moneda al agua.

"Patético" pensó.

Pero pronto se percato de la presencia de una chica, no era nada atractiva, pero aun así irradiaba una belleza extraña. Al parecer ella también iba a arrojar una moneda. La chica se coloco a espaldas de la fuente, cerró los ojos y dijo:

-deseo ser feliz- lanzo la moneda al aire pero esta, en lugar de caer dentro de la fuente, se fue por una alcantarilla.

Algo, y nunca supo que fue, lo impulso a sacar una moneda de su bolsillo y caminar en dirección a la chica, quien ya había abierto los ojos y se preguntaba porque ese chico iba hacia ella.

-toma, se te callo esto- le dijo mostrándole una moneda igual a la que ella había tirado- parece que no tienes buena puntería

-oh si seré torpe- dijo con una sonrisa- gracias

-no hay porque

- si no le atino nunca, mi deseo no se cumplirá- dijo con un gracioso gesto de preocupación.

- ¿tu deseo?

-si- dijo con aire soñador- esta es una fuente de los deseos

"con que eso era" pensó.

-y dime ¿De donde eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí

-es que yo no acostumbro venir aquí

- ¿ah no?

-no- dijo sin darle importancia- oye, ¿te gustaría tomar un helado? Digo, después de que lances tu moneda

-claro- ella volvió a hacer lo mismo de antes, esta vez si le atino, y se fueron a tomar un helado.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y, sorprendentemente, Draco se estaba divirtiendo. Aquella chica le parecía fantástica, lo hacia reír con sus ocurrencias y era, además, muy simpática. Ella estaba por irse cuando el se acordó de algo y corrió a alcanzarla.

-espera- gritó.

- ¿Qué paso?- le dijo ella asustada.

-es que no me has dicho tu nombre

-oh si, mi nombre es Hermione Granger

-muy bien Hermione, yo soy Draco y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar

-ya veras que si- se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Hermione estaba en lo cierto, ya que desde ese día, cada viernes se encontraban en el parque a un lado de la fuente, ya fuera para platicar, para tomar un helado o hasta para hacer un día de campo. Paso un mes en el que se dieron cuenta de que sentían más que amistad por el otro. Draco estaba sorprendido do lo mucho que esa chica lo había cambiado. Ya no era el de antes, hasta sus padres se lo habían dicho, se dio cuenta de que amaba a esa chica. Así, se armo de valor y le pidió que fuera su novia. Hermione acepto.

Al regresar a su casa, ella le conto todo a su mama y esta, un poco preocupada pero tratándolo de disimular, la felicito. Aun así, su hija se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué te pasa mama?- preguntó.

-hija, ¿el lo sabe?- la sonrisa de Hermione se borro por completo.

-no, no lo sabe

-y, ¿no le vas a decir?

-creo que por el momento no

-de acuerdo, solo espero que sepas bien lo que haces

-claro mama

Los meses pasaron muy rápido entre salidas, risas lagrimas, peleas y reconciliaciones hasta que paso un año. Draco estaba preparando todo para ir a casa de Hermione y llevarla a cenar, ese día cumplía un año de novios. Admiraba el brazalete que le regalaría esa noche cuando sonó el timbre. Abrió la puerta y ahí, en el umbral, había un sobre. Preocupado lo abrió rápidamente.

Dentro de este había una carta, la desdoblo. Estaba escrita con una caligrafía muy fina y que enseguida reconoció. La tinta estaba corrida, seña de que la persona que la había escrito estaba llorando. Comenzó a leer.

Querido Draco:

Se muy bien que cuando termines de leer esta carta me odiaras, más sin embargo es inevitable despedirme.

Lo siento, pero mis padres y yo nos mudaremos. No te puedo decir a donde, se que irías a buscarme. Así que te ahorro la fatiga pues se que no me encontrarías aunque te lo dijera. Me voy para no volver, siento no poder darte más explicaciones, siento hacerte sufrir.

Lo único que quería era que supieras que fuiste lo mejor que me paso en la vida. ¿Recuerdas aquel día junto a la fuente? ¿El deseo que pedí? Pues gracias a ti se hiso realidad.

Si no es mucho pedir quisiera que me hicieras un último favor…

…se feliz

Gracias por todo

Te ama

Hermione

Pd. Gracias por la moneda

Y mientras el leía esa carta, no muy lejos de ahí, el remitente de esta fallecía en su cama de cáncer.


End file.
